


Drabbles

by Prince_Toki



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Toki/pseuds/Prince_Toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on OTP posts on tumblr, these 100 word [or so] drabbles will reflect on different settings with this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This particular drabble was based of the prompt "Person A tried to teach Person B how to dance" or something of the sort.

It was simply a disaster.

Estelle wanted Yuri to come to this ball - he protested but couldn’t win against her eyes - and because he said he didn’t know how to dance a waltz, she ended up trying to teach him. 

That was more work that she could have handled.

It started off well. It was easy to show him the positions of where his hands and feet should have been and showing him the movement of how the dance was, but actually attempting it was a very different story.

Yuri was good at many things but when it came to dancing, it seemed he had two left feet. He would constantly step the Princess’ feet, be off beat, and anything else that could wrong in a lesson did. 

He felt horrible as she healed herself, but as he was about to apologize, she saw her smile as she thanked him. Without saying anything, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, resulting in her cheeks turning a slight pink. 

Estelle didn’t need him to be great at dancing; he was fine the way he was, even if she wished she could cook as great as he could.


End file.
